


Again (podfic)

by bibliophilea



Series: Podfics [8]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Audio Format: WAV, Embedded Audio, Embedded Images, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 10:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12628644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilea/pseuds/bibliophilea
Summary: A podfic of "Again", by scrollingdown"Over and over, they prep the dissection."





	Again (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Again](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/334794) by scrollingdown. 



> Thank you, [HybridKylin](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridKylin), for letting me podfic your story! And thank you, [darknessandrageandkittens](http://archiveofourown.org/users/darknessandrageandkittens), for listening to this first! To everyone: thank you for giving my reading of “Again” a chance! Even if you don’t like my reading of this story, please go check it out yourself! I love how different each scenario presented is, even though they all begin so similarly. I hope I did this story justice.
> 
> And thank you, [shortlifelongroad](https://shortlifelongroad.com/), for letting me borrow your Blue Snowball USB microphone and making the crispness of this audio possible!

"For me, it's very interesting to take one object and really dissect it to as many layers as possible." ~ Christian Cota

**Author's Note:**

> Read Again here: [tumblr](http://scrollingdown.tumblr.com/post/112183105213/again)  
> Contact the author here: [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/HybridKylin) | [tumblr](http://scrollingdown.tumblr.com/)  
> Contact the reader here: [ffn](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5459155/) | [ao3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilea) | [tumblr](http://bibliophileap.tumblr.com/)


End file.
